Tell Me No Lies
by Darveyiscanon1
Summary: Set in 8x14. What if Thomas hadn't interrupted them? The elevator never came and, after twelve years of denial, Harvey and Donna are left to face their feelings for each other. Written by @darveycanon and myself.


**We're so excited to share this story with you all. Working together has been a blast and we both hope you enjoy what came out of our partnership as much as we do!**

As soon as he hung up the phone, something hit him like a wave crashing into the shore. Somehow, everyone around him seemed to be able to figure out his feelings for Donna, everyone but himself. Had he really been blind for so long? Why were these feelings flooding his entire being now?

Whether he was ready or not, it was time for him to man up and tell her everything he had always been too afraid to say out loud. He was never any good with words, but for her, he needed to be.

Harvey spotted Donna near the elevators and, taking the biggest leap of faith of his life, made his way towards her, hoping to catch her before she could leave the firm for the day.

"Hey."

She instinctively turned around, surprised by their sudden encounter. "Hey," she smiled back at him.

Harvey began to break the awkward silence that had dawned them, "I just wanted you to know-"

"Scottie called to thank me, Harvey," Donna quickly interjected.

Harvey visibly surprised by her response mentioned, "That's funny, she just called me."

"Well I guess she is grateful to both of us," she grinned back.

"I guess so. Uhmm," Harvey started getting flustered at the thoughts swarming his mind. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words to say it. "Did she say something to you about..." he trailed off.

She was intrigued by his sudden loss for words. Donna could tell that he wanted to tell her about something important, but she couldn't quite read him to figure out what it was. "About what?"

When he looked into her eyes, he found comfort in them. After he realized he had been staring at her slightly too long, he looked down at his feet nervously.

"Harvey, I'd love to sit here and wait for you to find the words you are looking for, but I have a date to get to," she explained.

_A date to get to._ Those five words hit him like a truck. If he didn't have all the motivation he needed before, to tell her exactly what he needed to, he did now. It was almost as if she had lit a fire inside him. "Is it something serious? I didn't know you had plans, I just really need to talk to you."

She sighed and looked back at the elevator before stating, "You know what? I'm not really sure what it is yet, it's still very new. If you really need to talk though, we can."

"Follow me. Let's talk somewhere private, I hear the receptionist really loves to gossip." He gestured her to the hallway.

She followed his lead and as she brushed past him, she whispered, "Who do you think taught her how to gossip?"

They soon realized it wouldn't have taken them too much effort to find a place where they could talk. After all, it was almost nine on a Friday night and they were probably two of the last few people who decided to stay in late.

Harvey followed her lead, once again astonished by her bold attitude, until they ended up near the file room and decided to tuck themselves away in the corner.

Since Donna noticed Harvey didn't seem to have any intention to start the conversation again - and that was not a surprise to her - she made the first move. "So, what did Scottie mention to you?"

From the second he arrived at the elevator to the moment they reached the file room, his mind had been running for miles and miles, thinking about all the ways he could tell her how much he loved her. But now, standing in front of her, he felt his entire body freeze and not a single word seemed to reach his mouth.

He had felt nervous and insecure five minutes before, when they were waiting in front of the elevator as he tried to bring up the Scottie phone call to her, and now it was happening all over again.

What was wrong with him? He was Harvey Specter, the best closer New York City had ever seen, he has stood in front of some of the greatest opponents he will ever endure for years, and yet, he could feel himself being defeated by his own insecurities whenever he was around Donna.

Although he was lost in his thoughts, Harvey had soon figured out that Donna was getting impatient and she handed him the confirmation with the next words that left her mouth. "Harvey, why am I here, trying to talk to you, if you're not even going to tell me what you wanted to in the first place?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to give her the answer she needed, Donna sighed and turned her heels around, trying to get back to the elevators and enjoy her well-earned date night. She was well aware that Thomas wasn't Harvey and he was never going to be, but at least he had never missed the chance to tell her how special the time they had spent together had been for him. And right now, some kind of reassurance was exactly what Donna needed the most.

As soon as he noticed Donna was leaving, Harvey grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around again and face him, her hazel eyes meeting his in a second.

"Donna, please," he begged her. As the words fell from his mouth, he was sure both their minds went back to the same night, the one when she had left him, but not before she had told him she loved him.

"She told me I was an idiot."

Donna looked at him, confused by the words that just fumbled from his mouth. "Why would she say that?"

"Because I am an idiot. She finally told me the reason her and I never worked out."

Donna shook her head in disbelief, "Harvey I don't need to hear about your past love affairs. I could be having my own share of love right now if I wasn't stuck here with you, you know."

"Donna, would you stop and listen to me right now? The reason her and I never worked out was because…" he trailed off, "she wasn't you." Harvey paused to see her reaction. "It would never work out with anyone who wasn't you. I never understood my misfortune with women, until that moment. When she said that, it was like I could finally see what had been standing right in front of me."

Donna was shocked by his words, but she couldn't risk her heart once again with him, she needed to be sure, "And where does that leave us, Harvey?"

Harvey started mumbling, trying to come up with the right words to explain where his heart stood, but the whole situation was too overwhelming and, in that moment, opening up even more seemed harder than ever to him. Yet, Harvey knew he had to do it, he had to show her how much she meant to him.

He began to shake his head, as if to remind himself that, once more, he wasn't failing at being an idiot in front of her, and before either Harvey or Donna had the time to process the whole thing, he finally got the courage and listened to his heart.

After twelve years of denial, their lips finally met again. Their kiss was eager, full of the kind of fiery passion that could melt ice. The emotions behind that single gesture were all the love and affection Harvey had been withholding for years, too many years.

As soon as their lips reluctantly broke apart, their bodies ached for more. Harvey looked straight into Donna's eyes, "I am not sorry, Donna. I already know."

For the second time in her life, she had been rendered speechless by his actions and she almost couldn't find her breath anymore.

"Are you going to stand there and tell me again that you didn't feel anything?"

She finally, somehow, managed to find words again. "Of course I did, Harvey. I'm human." As soon as the words finished falling from her mouth, her lips met his once again.

This time, their kiss was filled with lust.

Donna didn't waste a second before pushing Harvey against the file room door, making her intentions perfectly clear to him.

"Woah, ease up, Paulsen," he teased her, his Cheshire cat grin forming on his face as her hands started roaming up and down his defined chest.

"Oh, NOW you are good with words?" Donna teased him.

"Well, to be honest, I'd rather put my mouth to better use than words right now," he replied as he gave her ass a gentle squeeze through the silky material of her dress.

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

He smirked at the sly remark. "I guess for me to figure out that it's time I take you inside." Donna arched her brow at his words, both of their minds reminiscing their last and only time together.

Harvey opened the file room door in one swift motion and guided Donna inside, never leaving her lips - and her hand - in the process.

They both took a rapid glance around the place to make sure no one was around, they sure as hell didn't want to get interrupted while reconnecting after being apart for twelve goddamn years.

When they luckily figured out they were alone, Donna got closer to Harvey and, once her mouth was nearly an inch away from his ear and he could sense her hot breath against his skin - the mere feeling sending shivers down his spine and straight to his bulge - she whispered, "Make sure you lock the door."

After leaving Harvey speechless - and aroused - with her seductive words, she made her way towards the shelves and, as soon as she had put enough distance between the two of them, Donna turned around, locked her gaze with his and took three steps back.

She wasn't speaking but her eyes were screaming "come and get me, Specter".

Harvey didn't waste a second and rushed himself towards her, crashing his lips against hers once again.

It was eager, demanding, and long overdue.

Donna immediately moved her hands to his tie, undoing it and tossing it to the floor, followed by his grey jacket. Following her moves, Harvey reached for the zipper of her black dress, impatient to free her of her clothes. Understanding his wish, she pushed the material down her body, until she was left in nothing but a lace dark black bra and matching thong.

Harvey was left in awe at the sight - how much he had missed her perfect curves - and felt the need to touch every inch of her body. "You look beautiful," the words freely left his mouth, making up for all the times he had wanted to tell her that over the years but had been too afraid to.

Donna smiled and a soft shade of red covered her cheeks. She had been dreaming of hearing those words from him since that day at the elevators, when he said them to Jessica instead. "And you look a little too overdressed," she teased him as she proceeded to unbutton his white shirt.

Harvey chuckled and, while roaming his eyes around the room to figure out where he wanted to take her, he suddenly found the perfect spot. Without even letting Donna finish her ministration on his clothes, he lifted her up, causing her to gasp and placed her on the copier in the center of the room.

"I could have fallen, you know," she smirked as she adjusted herself to their new spot.

"I would have caught you, you know," he whispered back at her, his hands now roaming up and down her bare legs, teasing the edges of her panties.

Donna shook her head, trying to suppress a laugh, "Just, shut up"

"Your wish is my command, Paulsen."

Harvey slowly got to his knees, until his face met her center. His hot breath against her, through the lacy material was making her entire body shiver. He pulled her underwear down her legs and started leaving a trail of kisses inside her thighs, not placing his mouth where she needed him the most, yet.

"Harvey, I swear to god if you don't hurr- Oh my god." His mouth found her clit and her hands went straight to his hair, pushing him even closer. He kept licking and sucking her until he realized she was close. He inserted a finger inside her and kept pumping it in and out, until he heard her moaning his name when she came undone.

Harvey got back on his feet and met Donna's eyes, "That was…" she tried to come up with some words but she was visibly still in shock for the mind blowing orgasm he just gave her.

"Some of the best closing this city has ever seen?"

She bit her lip before responding. "I guess you could say so"

He kissed her again, sliding his skillful tongue inside her mouth, and placed a hand on her ass, cupping it. Harvey had to break their kiss to laugh when he reached the copier button and pushed it with his free hand.

Donna immediately figured out what he was planning on doing and instantly called him out "What do you think you're doing, Harvey?"

"Just making some copies," he grinned at her as a picture of her ass with his hand placed all over it came out of the machine. He reached for the piece of paper and showed it to Donna, who was now laughing so loud that probably everyone outside of the file room could have heard her.

"We could send this to Seattle, you know, this would be the perfect Christmas card for Mike"

"You're an idiot," she chuckled as she pulled him closer to her, covering his mouth with hers and biting his bottom lip.

"Now, let's stop with all this teasing." Donna started unbuckling Harvey's belt, letting his pants hit the floor and gasping at the sight of how ready he was for her.

"I need to feel you, Harvey," her hand reaching for him as she cupped through his boxers. "All of you, right now."

He didn't hesitate to fulfill her wish.

Within seconds he had Donna turned around and bent over the copier, with her hands finding some support on the machine. He swiftly snuck out of his boxers, letting their skin collide with one another. His chest was pressed against her back feeling all of him against her, as his lips met her cheek, preparing for the inevitable.

His hands made their way to her hips and in a quick motion, he allowed his length to enter her. He could feel her walls tighten upon impact, remembering this reaction well from the other time. He had missed the way she felt. So tight and yet so welcoming.

It had started out with a slow rhythm as Donna was still getting used to having him inside her. As he felt her walls beginning to quiver, he picked up the pace, feeling himself nearing the edge as well. Within the next few moments, when Harvey felt her body finally release, he had also reached his climax and he let out a soft, "Donna," as he finished.

"And to think you've always told me I didn't know how to use the copier," he chuckled as he reluctantly pulled out allowing her to turn to face him.

"That was the best copy run I've ever been on," she mumbled as she was still recovering from the events that had just occurred.

She allowed her lips to meet his once more, still craving his taste. She pulled away and began to collect her clothes. They both start getting dressed again. Once she had all her undergarments back on, she slipped into her black dress. "Can you zip me up? I have to get going."

Harvey, confused by her statement, assisted her. "Where are you going?".

"I have a date to get to," she explained. She turned around to see a sad Harvey Specter staring back at her. "I'm kidding, Harvey," she laughed, a bit overwhelmed by his reaction. She still couldn't believe he finally had the balls to man up and come get her. "I have to go down and cancel."

She walked back towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. As she tasted him again, she couldn't help but wonder about what had just happened between them and how she was kissing him right now. "Harvey, what changed? You haven't been ready for over twelve years and then all of a sudden, you are rushing to tell me your feelings for me."

Clearly taken aback by her statement, he gathered himself to explain. "Look Donna, you said it yourself, our lines have always been blurry but one thing is clear, I want more and I always have. We hit many bumps on the road and I am aware I've hurt you so many times, but I know in my heart that the man you are meant to be with is me." Harvey had to stop for a second because he could feel a knot in his throat. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I didn't tell you this when I still had the chance. I took the cowards way out and never allowed myself to see what was standing right in front of me… It never worked with anyone else, because they weren't you."

At this point, Donna's eyes were filled with tears, roaming all over his face, trying to realize it wasn't a dream anymore.

"What changed is that I finally realized where I am supposed to be and that's with you. I know I took a while to get here, but I don't want to waste anymore time without you. We will never have enough time together and I don't want to let another second go by without being with you." He had finally found the right words.

Donna was oddly the one unable to find words. For only the second time today, Harvey Specter had rendered her speechless. Everything that she had dreamed about hearing him say, he just told her. All of those nights wishing her and Harvey would finally be on the same page, were now distant memories. He was finally able to give her what she needed.

He brought her back to reality, their new reality. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that I've been waiting for you to be ready for this, for us, since that day at the diner." Donna started, "But to be fair Harvey, I have my part of the blame too. I've always suggested, you were the one who was afraid to let those worlds collide, but the truth is, I lied too. When I kissed you, I felt a taste of the kind of love people could only dream about, a kind of love that you can never go back from."

Harvey took her hands in his in the process, his eyes never leaving hers as they were _both_ finally ready to pour their hearts out.

"You know I do love you, Donna. More than anything in this world," he got closer to her, cupping her cheek, "Every fight, every tear, it all happened to get us here. My love for you has only grown stronger because I know we can conquer anything as long as we are together."

He paused for a second, and, as a soft smile formed on his face, he looked straight into her hazel eyes and continued. "True love is not easy to find, if it were everyone would have it. But we both know we're not everyone. We're Harvey and Donna, two names but a title as one."

Donna couldn't help but laugh. Was he really using her signature line to tell her how he loved her? Harvey truly was her once in a lifetime kind of love.

"I love you Harvey Specter." She kissed him again and for the first time since they met, she was sure it was the right time for them.

As soon as they broke apart, Harvey led here towards the door, but before they could get out of the room, he spoke again, "Please, will you be with me tonight?"

"Harvey, I've always been with you. Every step of the way. And I plan on being by your side _forever_"

Harvey smiled at her, his eyes finally full of the kind of happiness he had been missing out on his entire life, "Good."

"Good," she said back to him as they made their way outside of the room and towards their future together.

**Thank you guys so much for reading. We hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave your reviews! xx**


End file.
